


Pretty Soldier Sailor Ouran

by puff22_2001



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Class Differences, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I've not read the manga, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, specifically the anime, the angst is minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Tamaki ropes Haruhi into his cosplay scheme, but Haruhi doesn't actually mind that much.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Soldier Sailor Ouran

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this fanfiction based mostly on my friends' opinions before I'd seen the anime. Obviously some aspects are unrealistic for the series canon (such as there ever being bootlegs at an Ouran function), but I hope that readers can overlook those problems and enjoy the fanfiction. The second half of this I wrote just recently, after watching the show in its entirety, so hopefully at least that part is more inline with the plot.

Haruhi winced as Tamaki pranced by, his skirt riding up on his shaven leg. The blond boy got _way_ too much enjoyment out of the fact the Host Club dressed as the sailor soldiers at the school fair that year. The president of the Host Club had chosen himself as SailorMoon, who the general populace believed to be the leader. As a vivacious blond, of _course_ Tamaki would be the model impersonator of the most powerful soldier.

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki grabbed her arm to pose for yet another photograph and then dragged her through the elaborately-decorated pathways. She didn't have a clue who the sailors were. There was something about monsters and people dying . . . whatever was going on was in Tokyo, and Haruhi had more important things to worry about, like what brand of instant ramen to buy for dinner. Tamaki ate up the attention, though, and forced her along for the buffet of adoring fans and well-wishers.

"Look, Haruhi! They have autographs! Commoners like to collect these, right?" The androgynous girl frowned slightly as her senpai held up a no-doubt fraudulent signature attributed to Sailor Mercury. The soldiers didn't give autographs; they couldn't be that stupid. Who even let fake products into Ouran's prestigious fair, anyway? Where was Kyoya?

Still, Tamaki was getting such a kick out of the event that Haruhi tried to curb her annoyance. They moved onward, stopping at _every_ class' exhibition so Tamaki could be ogled and pore over whatever was on display.

Haruhi herself was "volunteered" by Tamaki to be Tuxedo Mask. Although Mori would have better looked the part, Tamaki insisted that Haruhi's cool demeanor would win over the soldiers' fans. He had been right and the brunette girl found herself constantly pulled about by fair-goers to take pictures. Finally, Tamaki dragged her to a fountain on the outskirts of the school grounds.

Tamaki wouldn't let her remove her mask, though she was obliged to flip off the top-hat. Haruhi sat with a sigh and let the wind cool her hot face. Full evening wear wasn't breezy on the best of days, and she was boiling in the suit today. Haruhi had briefly entertained the idea of being dressed as one of the sailors herself, but the others had shot her down immediately. She might be outed as a girl now, but she still had her fans who wanted to maintain the illusion.

Why it was all right for the _rest of them_ to be in short skirts in the warm weather never seemed to get addressed in the planning meetings.

"Tamaki, where are the others?" Tamaki's extensions waved as he shook his head. He paused a moment to admire his reflection in the fountain's smooth water before responding with a shrug.

"Dunno. Honey and Mori were going to find something to eat. The twins are probably causing trouble. I don't know about Kyoya." It was obvious the amiable boy was glad to be alone with Haruhi and wasn't going to concern himself with the whereabouts of his followers.

"I hope Hikaru and Kaoru aren't making a mess for me to clean up." Haruhi sighed and smoothed down her gloves. Tamaki grabbed one of her hands to still her. A moment passed before she pulled away, blushes lighting up both their faces.

"Uh, if they are, I'll make sure they pay! I won't let them treat my daughter as a servant!" Tamaki posed regally on the fountain in SailorMoon's pose, plastered all over the posters for the fair. Haruhi, for her part, smiled as he continued to make sweeping gestures and dance around.

" _You_ treat me like a servant, Tamaki." Haruhi said after a moment. Tamaki turned to her with tears in his eyes and already in High Drama mode.

"You wound me! I am merely teaching my child how to be a responsible member of the high-class society in which she finds herself." Tamaki said as he jumped from the fountain to kneel at her feet. "As SailorMoon protects the world, so too must I protect those of lesser breeding than I!"

Haruhi's smile died and she swore that she could feel a blood vessel bursting. "Thanks, Tamaki."

Tamaki stopped posing in front of her and actually looked contrite at the tone of her voice. Haruhi didn't often get truly hurt at the things that the boys said. She knew that they loved her just as she was. Besides, she was clearly the stablest person in the Host Club besides Kyoya--and he was iffy, too.

But then sometimes, when she was hot or tired or just worn out, the little jabs hurt more. Haruhi would never be on the others' level. Even when she became a lawyer--and she would, no doubt--she still wouldn't be as obscenely rich as the other students at Ouran. She was the scholarship student, after all.

"Haruhi, you know that we like you, right?" Tamaki said quietly. He wasn't often introspective, but Tamaki had a way of seeing people for what they were. What was more, he loved people _for_ what they were. There was a reason that the Host Club members, once so alone and secluded, now found true friends in each other.

Haruhi counted herself among those friends. She might have balked at being in the club at first--and for many weeks after--but slowly, so slowly Tamaki and the others had wormed their way into her heart. What might have been a endless slog of studying for the next several years now had purpose beyond fulfilling her dreams. That purpose made her dreams all the brighter and seem closer than ever.

"I know that, Tamaki." Haruhi said lightly as she patted Tamaki on the shoulder. "Even when you're being stupid I know that."

Tamaki lit up like Tokyo Tower and leapt to his feet, grabbing Haruhi and her hat on the way. Spinning them around, Tamaki shouted joyfully.

"Haruhi, you're so cute! So cute and sweet like candy! My sweet Haruhi!"

"Put me down, you moron!" Haruhi said as they spun. But underneath the irritation was affection and relief that Tamaki was feeling better--and so was she.

Tamaki finally obliged, but held onto Haruhi's hand. The contact wasn't unwelcome, and Haruhi laughed in spite of herself.

"Come on! We need to find the others for the photoshoot!" Tamaki said as he started off. Haruhi continued to smile even as she rolled her eyes.

The boy would cry at the drop of a hat. Tamaki was melodramatic and oblivious. He didn't understand anyone who didn't have multiple houses and a fleet of servants.

Tamaki was wonderful and Haruhi was proud to call him her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it matters much, but you can headcanon the boys as whichever sailors suit you. I personally see this story as taking place concurrent with the first season of SailorMoon so only with the Inners (and Sailor V). However, if you want to headcanon the boys based on appearance, personality, rose color, etc. that's fine as well.


End file.
